Mordremoth
You shouldn't have come here. I am everything, I am all… — Mordremoth Mordremoth is the Elder Dragon of plant and mind, and is often referred to as the Jungle Dragon. It is the most recent of the Elder Dragons to awaken in the world of Tyria. The common Tyrian did not know about Mordremoth's existence until 1327 AE, when its corruption and minions, the mordrem, began to spread across Central Tyria from the ley line networks underground. Its existence was common knowledge, however, to the Durmand Priory, Inquest, and Pact, among other more learned individuals.Mordremoth's minions, the mordrem are unlike most other Elder Dragon minions as they are primarily grown from Blighting Trees rather than being corrupted beings - some, however, do appear to be corrupted plantlife, and others are animal corpses that appear to be made puppets for mordrem plants. The sylvari originate from the Jungle Dragon as well, as the Pale Tree is a purified Blighting Tree - how it became purified remains unknown. Mordremoth is capable of accessing the Dream of Dreams, though does not appear to be the source of it as both the Dream and the Nightmare act as barriers against Mordremoth. This barrier is imperfect, however, as Wyld Hunts and Dark Hunts allow Mordremoth's influence to seep through to implant thoughts into sylvari.Through this, Mordremoth is capable of convincing weak-willed sylvari who cannot separate their own thoughts from those it implanted to serve him, eventually becoming Mordrem Guard.Mordremoth's rise was initiated by Scarlet Briar, who had gone mad after hearing its whispers in 1321 AE after entering Omadd's Machine, eventually being shown "images of death, destruction, and destiny." Following ideas she believed to be her own, she gathered resources and armies to locate a powerful ley line hub, and launched a full-scale invasion upon Lion's Arch which is situated above the hub in 1327 AE. Though she died in the invasion, Scarlet Briar's airship, The Breachmaker, dug deep into the ground and struck the ley line hub, sending magical energy deep into Magus Falls and into Mordremoth's sleeping but waiting maw and allowing him to awaken.Its initial rise was only known to Tyria through a single dragon's roar, but no indication was shown that Tyrians knew which dragon was heard. Within a year's time, Mordremoth spread its body and its corruption through vines, assaulting waypoints along the ley lines it had access to and draining them of magic. Mordremoth's forces grew expansive enough for him to send mordrem to Kryta, the Shiverpeak Mountains, and even Ascalon, assaulting fortified locations such as Fort Salma and Concordia which held magical artifacts to feast upon.In early 1328 AE, the Pact gathered its airships and launched a full-scale war towards Magus Falls where the Elder Dragon and its minions were heaviest. Within a matter of moments after firing upon the jungle, however, gargantuan vines stretched forth and tore into the fleets. At the same time, hundreds of sylvari upon the airships turned against their fellow soldiers and assaulted the Pact as their burning airships fell from the sky. Though many of the Pact survived, they were beaten and battered with too few defenses in the jungle. Under the leadership of the Pact Commander, Laranthir of the Wild, and Shashoo, the Pact recovered, gathered new allies from the native Itzel, Nuhoch, Exalted, Rata Novian golems, and even Nightmare Courtiers, and marched southward towards the coast of Magus Falls: Dragon's Stand. After pushing through against Mordremoth's greatest champions, they faced down its physical body while the Pact Commander confronted Mordremoth where it was weakest: its mental connection to the Dream. Assault both from within and without, Mordremoth eventually fell, but not before ensuring the death of the Pact Marshal Trahearne at the hands of the Pact Commander themselves. From its death, a burst of energy exploded, leaving its body and traveling along the ley lines in four directions.Due to Mordremoth's expansive body, its physical, non-plant-like body is called the "Mouth of Mordremoth". Snake-like in appearance, it grows its vines from the base of its tail and remains rooted near a gigantic tree, the Heart of Thorns, within the Dragon's Domain. While the mordrem marched upon Tyria, the Mouth of Mordremoth remained to consume ley energy from the hub that it awoke upon with the intent to use the absorbed magic to annihilate the Pact and all other resistance.Though its physical body could be destroyed, due to its power of minds and connection to the Dream, Mordremoth would be able to regrow its body from its corruption, effectively making the Mouth of Mordremoth immortal so long as any of its corruption remained in the world.